Alone and Back Again
by Lex Talionis Ante Mortem
Summary: Shipwrecked, Will thinks about Jack as the sun beats down on them from above. (Jack/Will)


**

Alone and Back Again  
Songfic to Finger Eleven's 'Stay and Drown'

**  
  
_By Aria Stardust  
Dedicated to all my sisters in the Shadow Realm Fellowship   
& anyone who loves Jack and Will as much as I do.  
_  
  
–@–   
  
Disclaimer// I don't own anything to do with Pirates of the Carribean. In fact, I don't own anything you'd want. I spent my last 3 bucks on a soda at the movie today. So I'm broke. *sigh* It's depressing. And for that matter, I don't own the song either! Grr... this really is getting depressing.  
Summary// Shipwrecked, Will thinks about Jack as the sun beats down on them from above. (Jack/Will)  
Genre// Romance, Drama... maybe a bit of some angst too.   
  


–@–

  
  


_//Good God, have I been dreaming, This paralyzing feeling//_

  
  
The sun was what woke me, I think. It burned when I first opened my eyes, but I realized that I wasn't supposed to be lying on hot sand, either. As I felt around, I felt a knot forming in my stomach. I was alone on a beach that I most certainly didn't belong on.   
  
"Where am I?" I mumbled, fighting my foggy brain for any details on how I'd gotten here. Finally it hit me, like a barrel of bricks. We'd been shipwrecked. Then I puzzled a second. We? Who had we been...  
  
Then I remembered. "Jack..." I trailed.   
  


_//Was I left alone? Where have you gone?//_

  
  
Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl. I'd been sailing with him... and we'd both been thrown overboard in a storm. I stared over the sea with a deadening sense of dread. Had Jack washed ashore as I had?  
  
I managed to stand and dusted myself off. I glanced up and down the beach but saw nothing. "Dear God, please... don't let him be..." I trailed off. I couldn't speak the words out loud, but my mind spoke them. '...dead.'   
  
No, he can't be dead... not Jack Sparrow. He's too... too... too important to me to be dead!   
  
I let a breath out in relief when I spotted a mass of black braids laying on the sand a bit down the beach. He was on the island. I ran towards him.   
  


_//Were you somewhere else, Just sleeping?//_

  
  
I knelt beside him and was fully relieved that he did in fact draw breath. I was contented to sit beside him, watching his chest raise and lower. I swallowed hard and found myself holding his hand. I would never admit how afraid I was at that moment.   
  
I realized that I'd been more afraid before I found Jack. I found myself thinking that everything was going to be alright when he was around. Maybe he might be able to get us off this island, I hoped. The next second my mind brought my hopes down. It was impossible, I thought.   
  
Nothing's impossible with Jack Sparrow, I've come to realize.   
  
"Sleep well, Jack." I whispered, raising his hand to my forehead and squeezing it a little harder than I intended. He stirred a bit, but did not wake. I smile a bit as I watched him squirm around, finding a spot to his liking.   
  
I love him. There, I said it. Well, not out loud of course, but I admitted it. Now, I'll never work up enough courage to tell him that, but that's all well and good I guess.   
  


_//If I wait to wake you, I'll never ask you//_

  
  
I hesitated. If I was going to die here anyway, why not tell him? The worst he can do is reject me... I thought about this for a second and was surprised at how fast I steeled myself to the idea. I could tell him, and do it right now.   
  
I reach my hand and touched his cheek gently. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. No! I can't become mute now!   
  


_//Would you take my hand? In the deepest end, Would you stay and drown in me?//_

  
  
"Jack." I said, though my voice was barely above a whisper. I cleared my throat and ran a shaky hand through my hair. How was I going to tell him this?   
  
I'm a fool. I can't do it. No possible way I can tell this man that I love him. He'd have a bloody laugh at me and I couldn't bare if he didn't feel this way in return.   
  
I glanced around for anything else to look at, to think about. I was desperate at this point.   
  


_//My open eyes see everything//_

  
  
Everything on this beautiful little paradise to see, and no reason or way for that matter that I can get my mind off the man that's sleeping right here. If I had the mind set to sigh, I might, but I was far to edgy and damned nervous.   
  
The sounds of waves crashing on the beach was bad enough for my nerves at this point.   
  


_//But I'm passing all the days Through a window pane//_

  
  
The world seemed so...transparent and distant right now. All that was real was Jack. And he was too real for my nerves. I moved my hand from his cheek and rested it on his chest.   
  
How could I love this man? He was a scoundrel, a pirate, whatever you wanted to label him as...  
  
I sighed. I can't even question it. He's the greatest person I've ever known. He's fun, and lively, and he's always got a plan that somehow works out in the end. He saved my life... not that's uncommon at this point in my life, but he's... just... different. Oh man, I'm rambling again.   
  


_//As the scene would change I'd stay the same//_

  
  
This paradise is just so peaceful, and beyond the immediate danger, this feels like the perfect time to tell Jack how I feel. But I don't know... how could he feel the same about me? I mean, he's had so many women...   
  
And I'm a no one blacksmith. I sighed and slunk down to the sand, head resting on my hand, which happened to be on Jack's chest still. I stared into the distance and nibbled at my lip nervously. To tell him, or not to tell him?  
  


_//This paradise was nothing new, But the paradise gets tired of you//_

  
  
I'm so confused, but I do know one thing. Lying here, head pillowed on his chest, I feel so peaceful... so right. It's like we're meant to be.   
  
But I know this isn't real. It can't be. The island is like a million I've seen with Jack on the Black Pearl, but it's still so beautiful. I have to be dreaming, even though I'm stuck on an island, I'm stuck with Jack.  
  
I sighed a bit and turned my head to stare towards his face. I wondered again... should I wake him and tell him how I feel?  
  


_//A single conversation Stole my attention//_

  
  
I toyed with my thoughts, trying to urge myself to do the one thing that I knew would satisfy me. Even if Jack didn't return my feelings, though it would hurt it would not kill me... as long as he knew how I felt, I told myself, I would be satisfied.   
  
I finally steeled myself and sat up a bit, reaching over to shake Jack awake.   
  


_//Would you take my hand, In the deepest end, Would you stay and drown in me?//_

  
  
"Jack, wake up." I urged. A moment later, a some grunting passed, Jack was awake and staring around us.   
  
"We're stuck here, aren't we?" he mumbled. "Well," he started, trying to stand. I caught his wrist before I realized what I was doing. He looked at me, puzzled, and I hurried on.   
  
"I have to talk to you first, Jack." I blurted out. He nodded slightly and sat back down across from me.   
  


_//Take my hand In the deepest end Would you stay and drown in me?//_

  
  
"Sure, Will." he managed, obviously seeing how stressed out I was.   
  
I took a deep breath and let it out again, steeling myself at what was coming. "Jack.. I... I have to tell you... Oh God, Jack I..." I stuttered, finally closing my mouth and licking my lips. They were very dry all of a sudden. Come to think of it, so was my mouth. "Jack, I love you." I blurted. I couldn't bring myself to look up at him.   
  


_//My open eyes see everything And you see nothing And don't forget it//_

  
  
It was silent a long moment and I knew my face was turning beet red. I pushed to my feet and stuttered an apology. I turned to leave in my embarrassment, but Jack could my wrist this time.   
  
I glanced at him and saw he wasn't laughing at me. In fact, he looked downright serious. "Nothing to apologize for, Will." he said in a tone that made me want to be closer to him.   
  
He seemed to note this and smiled wide. "Glad you finally brought that out in the open. I was afraid I was going to have to be the one who first admitted that we felt like this."   
  
It took a few moments to digest what he said.   
  


_//Take my hand In the deepest end Would you stay and drown in me?//_

  
  
By the time I realized what he'd said, Jack was kissing me. It felt so wonderful. His rough lips on mine. The both of the sets chapped as hell, but neither of us cared. I tentively snaked my arms around him, and found he followed that lead quite fast.   
  
His taste was definitely one of a kind. I wondered at the hints of rum and apple, sweet and bitter all at once. It was pleasant.   
  


_//Take my hand In the deepest end Would you stay and drown in me?//_

  
  
I knew I was crying, and I didn't care. I'd faced what was perhaps the most terrifying experience of my life and come out happier than I'd ever thought possible. I didn't even seem to care that we were shipwrecked.   
  
After all, he was Jack Sparrow after all. He'd find a way out. And even if he didn't, by God I was going to enjoy every moment that we both lived to it's fullest.  
  


_//Take my hand In the deepest end Would you stay and drown in me?//_

  
  
"As much as I enjoyed that..." Jack began a few moments later, looking into my eyes in a way I thought he never would. "We need to find a way off this rock." he said.   
  
I smiled slightly, suddenly doubtful. "But how?" I asked. "It's seems impossible." I mumbled.   
  
Jack sent me a slight smile that quickly spread into a grin that I loved. "But you're forgetting one very important fact... I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."   
  



End file.
